<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Me When It's Over by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230281">Wake Me When It's Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Horde Prime was defeated by the Rebellion and life's been great for Catra and Adora. Catra though, has been having nightmares about her time with the horde and they keep getting worse. While that's still going on, Adora's been struggling to figure out how to propose to Catra. (CROSS POSTED ON FANFICTION.NET AND AMINO)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Little sister..." Catra turned around to look at the source of the voice. She recognized those green eyes almost instantly and soon enough she was running, "Why are you running?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"To get away from you!" Catra yelled continuing to race down the hallway which was all too familiar of Prime's flagship. She took a turn to the left but was stopped by a clone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I wish not to hurt you, but to bring peace to you," Prime said, turning Catra around with his cold hand. Catra shivered as she looked up, "You can be pure once more."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"NEVER! I'm never going through that again!" Catra yelled, ripping away from the grasp of his hand on her shoulder and shooting the other direction. Quick enough the pain that Catra knew all too well of the chip being forced into her neck was there, and Catra couldn't help but scream.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Catra!" Came a voice, she quickly looked around for the source to see Adora standing behind her, "Catra, are you okay? Wake up!"</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Catra!" Adora yelled. Catra's eyes shot open as she yelped at the sight of Adora looming above her face. Catra sat up and noticed Adora's hand was now on her face.</p>
<p>"You've been crying again..." Adora sighed, hugging Catra.</p>
<p>"I'm fine! It was just a dream," Catra mumbled, "Don't worry about it." Catra came out of the hug and saw Adora's doubtful eyes staring into her own.</p>
<p>"It's the nightmares again, is it?" Adora said, putting her hand on Catra's shoulder. She stayed silent as Catra's hand went behind her neck. Adora moved a little closer to Catra, muttering, "You may be a good liar, but this is the one thing you aren't good at lying about."</p>
<p>"Like you could do any better!" Catra teased, letting out a light laugh.</p>
<p>"I'm serious, you've been having these nightmares for months," Adora said, her expression not changing a little, "We're worried about you, I know you're happy but... You've not been able to sleep well since we got back."</p>
<p>"Like I slept any better back in the Horde," Catra snorted sarcastically.</p>
<p>"But this isn't supposed to be like the Horde, Catra," she pointed out.</p>
<p>"I know, just... It's nothing, what did you need?" Catra asked, changing the subject. Adora's pleading eyes admitted defeat before she started talking again.</p>
<p>"It's time for breakfast, Glimmer and Bow made it," Adora said, "In celebration of it being a year since..." Catra knew Adora well enough that she could figure out she was avoiding the subject of Horde Prime in front of Catra for Catra's sake, and she was thankful, but it was starting to become a little annoying.</p>
<p>That wasn't important though. Catra stood up and followed Adora, but right before they exited their room, Adora stopped Catra momentarily.</p>
<p>"You know you can talk to me," She said, kissing Catra's cheek before opening the door. The two of them walked out and down the hall, and soon enough they reached the outside of the dining hall. Catra pushed open the door and the blonde and cat girl stood quietly as they watched Glimmer teleporting around the room while Bow was throwing a pancake around at her. The two of them stopped as soon as the realized they were being watched.</p>
<p>"Oh! Sorry guys," Glimmer giggled nervously picking the pancake off the floor that'd been thrown at her, "Don't worry we only used this one-"</p>
<p>"Two pancakes," Bow corrected, squatting down to pick up the other pancake off the floor that Catra had yet to notice, "That's all."</p>
<p>"I knew that, I was getting there!" Glimmer defended herself, throwing the pancake in hand at Bow.</p>
<p>"I know," Bow laughed as he caught the pancake, "But we should at least throw them away before the others eat us."</p>
<p>"They wouldn't!" Glimmer dramatically gasped.</p>
<p>"Oh... But they would!" Adora cut in, making a spooky gesture to the Queen.</p>
<p>"Oh, She-Ra! Please don't eat me! You don't want to lose to Bow!" Glimmer dramatically said, walking over to Adora and flopping into her arms, her hand draped across her forehead.</p>
<p>"But I do! So I can eat him as well!" Adora said, lifting Glimmer and flopping her over to Bow who caught her.</p>
<p>"Oh but my love, what if I eat Bow first! All in one bite before you get any!" Catra came into the act, placing a hand on Bow's shoulder and playfully licking her lips, "I do like the taste of archer boy."</p>
<p>"The pancakes are going to get cold..." Bow sighed, going to sit down at the table. Quick enough the four of them were around the table enjoying Glimmer and Bow's pancakes. Catra typically had the role of teasing Adora during their meals, not harmful but very playfully. The best example had to be that when Catra finished her food, she'd look over to Adora and steal a bit of hers.</p>
<p>"Aren't you excited for the party tonight!" Glimmer exclaimed, "Most of Etheria is going to be there, think of it! The amount of people we'll get to see again! And maybe meet some people..."</p>
<p>"Don't forget we have a few potential travelers that could stop by, like the Star siblings, I got a message from them saying they'd be here tonight," Bow added, "I personally can't wait for Scorpia to perform, she'll be great!"</p>
<p>"I hope she'll be fine performing though, that'll be her biggest crowd she's ever performed in front of," Adora said.</p>
<p>"Knowing her, she'll be just fine," Catra said.</p>
<p>"Anyways, we should probably hurry up and finish so Glimmer and I can go ahead and start preparing the gardens, because the ballroom is definitely not going to be able to fit the entire party!" Bow said, as he continued to shred his pancakes.</p>
<p>"This celebration is one that will be able to be appreciated by most of the universe, Horde Prime's been gone for a year now!" Glimmer said. Catra's left ear flickered at the name being spoken. She knew what today was.</p>
<p>1 year ago now Horde Prime was defeated by She-Ra, being sent into a void of darkness forever. This also marked a year since she and Adora started dating. Just a little over a year ago though, was something Catra still avoided the subject of.</p>
<p>The Horde as a whole. Her time being on the Horde's side was something Catra hated to bring up, as not only did it traumatize her, but she still was mad at herself for her past actions.</p>
<p>"Catra?" Adora spoke, Catra came back to reality and noticed a tear had rolled down the side of her face, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm fine..." Catra said, "I'm going to the gardens." She stood up and quickly paced out of the dining area. Once she was outside she found a bench and sat down. While being alone was something she didn't always like, now was one of the times she needed to be alone. Her thoughts needed to be laid out and looked at by herself. The wind of the outdoors flowed through her pixie cut, since it'd been cut she'd avoided the mullet length and had kept it short, because in reality she really loved the hairstyle.</p>
<p>She had one issue with it though. It was a constant reminder of her chipping.</p>
<p>She'd never forget that, and it was something bugging her a lot more recently. Her nightmares were getting worse. Her sleep always ended up being interrupted when she had those nightmares and she'd wake up crying or screaming, sometimes both.</p>
<p>Adora had grown worried about her, and had tried to convince her to tell the others, but Catra was very against that idea.</p>
<p>"Hey, Catra," Catra turned around and there was the person she'd just been thinking of.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello, Adora..." Catra said, smiling a little.</p>
<p>"I know you're going to tell me to leave you alone but," Adora came over and sat next to Catra, "Can I sit here?"</p>
<p>"No, you're fine," Catra admitted, "I don't like being alone out here."</p>
<p>"Glimmer's sorry, she didn't know the mention of... Nevermind, but she hadn't been informed that's sort of a trigger for you."</p>
<p>"It's fine, I should've at least told them I don't like talking about it," Catra sighed, looking away from Adora for a moment. She had to know one thing. It'd been long enough she felt like it was worth asking.</p>
<p>"Why'd you guys take me in just like that? Even after everything I'd done to you," She asked.</p>
<p>"I know you, and you know me. You always had a good heart. No matter how hard you tried I knew that the Catra I knew had been long gone, but when you saved Glimmer like you did..." Adora said, "I knew that the Catra I knew and had fallen in love with was still in there. Plus, they accepted me quickly."</p>
<p>"<em>Adora</em>, you literally had a sword that could turn you into an 8-foot tall sparkly <em>princess</em> of power and admitted that the side you'd been on was evil, I'm sure neither of us are surprised you got accepted that quickly," Catra counterpointed.</p>
<p>"It was like that with you, you knew the Horde was evil. Plus I promised to bring you home," She replied, placing a hand on Catra's shoulder, "And I never broke that promise. Deep down, all you needed was a bit of love."</p>
<p>"That's true, I guess," Catra lightly chuckled, "I just don't know how to let go of it myself..."</p>
<p>"It's fine to be hurting, I'll be honest sometimes I wonder... What would've happened if you hadn't saved Glimmer?" Adora thought out loud.</p>
<p>"Oh the universe would be gone, I wouldn't have tried stopping it but regretting my decisions instantly," Catra said, "But that's beside the point."</p>
<p>"We're glad you're here, don't worry," Adora said, caressing Catra's face, which made her purr a little, "You want to visit Thaymor? I hear that they have a local festival going on there today."</p>
<p>"Sure, the new scenery could be nice," Catra said. Adora stood up and put her hand out for Catra to grab. Catra grappled her hand and stood up. Their hands stayed interlocked as they made the walk down to Thaymor, which wasn't far from Brightmoon. They entered the town and quickly enough were stopping by shops looking at all the items being sold.</p>
<p>"Look at this, Catra!" Adora said from the other side of a gift shop. She walked over and stared down into the casing where a ring was placed, "It's beautiful, isn't it." She nodded in reply as she stared at it.</p>
<p>"Do you think we'll get married someday?" Catra said. Adora seemed to grow silent for a moment before answering.</p>
<p>"I'd think so, who knows when though, it could be next year, it could be this year, it could be 10 years from now," Adora giggled.</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter when we get married, as long as we're happy, I'm fine getting married in 20 years," Catra said, her face growing a little hot. Adora quickly took Catra's arm and soon enough they were out of the shop and near a tree. The two of them sat down for a moment before Adora spoke.</p>
<p>"You know, I think both of us knew," Adora began, "Even back then, that we did love each other."</p>
<p>"Really?" Catra asked, "How? I hated you back then!"</p>
<p>"Catra, we all know you never truly hated me," Adora giggled, booping Catra on the nose, "But deep down did you... Have the feeling... That this whole time, we were more than friends..?" Adora's question prompted Catra to sit there and think.</p>
<p>She'd been obsessed with Adora, and sometimes she'd even let her win on purpose. That was obvious but...</p>
<p>"Oh my god, you <em>really</em> have a point," Catra laughed a little that was followed by a roar of laughter from her which was soon joined by Adora.</p>
<p>That laugh was mostly in good fun but Catra knew. The laugh was to distract the fact that the fact she'd tried to hard to hate Adora, just so she could let out her emotions on someone was involved in most of the bad things that happened in her life.</p>
<p>How could she be forgiven so easily? Sure Adora's reason she'd been told seemed realistic but it still confused her. The world was saved though, why did she still worry about this?</p>
<p>It was the guilt, the lingering guilt that Catra couldn't let go of, not yet. Why though? It seemed so easy for others, why couldn't she?</p>
<p>. . .</p>
<p><em>Maybe if I bring it up to the others...</em> Catra thought, <em>But I don't want to worry them, it's not that important.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Or is it?</em>
</p>
<p>"We should head back, Glimmer and Bow probably are going to need help putting decorations up," Adora interrupted her thoughts. Catra stood up and nodded.</p>
<p>"Alright, I think tonight's gonna be great," Catra said, taking Adora's hand to which the two of them began their walk back to Brightmoon.</p>
<p>
  <em>But what if I never can let go...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora took a piece of streamer and tossed it across the sky of the garden outside the Brightmoon castle. It was quickly caught a good 10 feet away by Glimmer, who tied it to the pole beside her. Bow gave a quick look at the streamer and threw them a thumbs up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the last streamer!" Glimmer exclaimed, teleporting down the ladder. Adora followed behind climbing down her own ladder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It looks good," Adora said, "This really paid off, didn't it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, but where's Catra?" Bow asked, looking around the gardens to which Adora noticed she was no longer sitting where she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I had her go get another balloon pump, I realized we needed one more since we're almost out of helium," The queen gestured to the balloons already tied around the courtyard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How many more do we have to do again?" Adora asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just those few tables over there," Bow said, which Adora followed his eyes to a corner of the tables already put out that were vacant of balloons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well we need the pump to even fill the balloons, so do you two wanna take a quick break?" Glimmer suggested, looking to the ledge separating the garden from the cliff that fell into the lake surrounding Brightmoon's castle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could use it," Adora replied, going to sit against the ledge wall. Glimmer and Bow were quickly beside her. Adora let out a sigh, followed by the other two let out a deep breath as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you think tonight's gonna be like?" Glimmer asked, "There hasn't been this big of a party in forever, this might be the first party open to everyone on Etheria and most of the universe!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's gonna be big, that's for sure," Adora said, "It'll be fine though, I'll just stick with Catra the whole time!" Glimmer and Bow exchanged an unsure look before Bow spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sure she'll be okay? She seemed freaked out earlier," Bow said. Adora's thoughts jumped back to that morning when she'd heard Catra screaming in her sleep again. It scared her, how realistically painful those screams were sounding. The crying wasn't even that bad in comparison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope so," Adora's thoughts had by now floated over to thinking of Catra. Her idea... That was something she'd need help with, but she didn't know how to bring it up, "How long is it gonna take her to get the pump?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A few minutes, she's probably just getting to it now considering where it is," Glimmer confirmed. Perfect. Adora could change the subject and then bring up her idea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I still can't believe this entire time when I thought that Catra still had good in her before she saved you Glimmer, that I was actually in love with her..." Adora sighed, smiling as a blush formed across her cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can say that again, I guess it takes stressful situations to truly speak your deep feelings," Glimmer chuckled before looking up at Bow, "It really is ironic."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah..." Adora said, taking a silent deep breath before letting the cat out of the bag. The words quickly fell out of her mouth quicker than she'd intended, "I think I wanna propose to Catra soon." Glimmer and Bow both exchanged a look before turning back to Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh really?" Glimmer said, "That's awesome! What were you thinking of doing?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's the things, I don't know," Adora put her hand to her face, "I was gonna ask if you two had any ideas." Silence fell over for a second before Bow spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you want some help, I'm willing," Bow said, moving Adora's hand away from her face, "Trust me, I have some that might appeal to your interest."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh really! Thank you Bow!" Adora exclaimed, before hearing a door open at the top of the entrance to the garden, "We can discuss this later though, Catra's back."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What'd I miss?" Catra said as she came over to the ledge where they were, balloon pump in her arms, "Also, this is heavy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry..." Glimmer apologized before Adora took a hold of the pump and setting it down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We're taking a break if you want to join us," Bow said, patting on the grass gesturing for Catra to take a seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you insist, but please keep the balloons away from me," Catra grumbled before sitting down on the grass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah, this is..." Adora said looking in the mirror, "This is amazing!" She had a long white gown trimmed with gold accents. Her hair was down with a gold headpiece place on her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think you look beautiful," Catra said, she stood beside Adora in a purplish red tuxedo style outfit. Adora took her hand and rubbed behind Catra's ears momentarily as she purred.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should get going, it starts soon," Adora put her hand out for Catra to grab onto, "Are you sure you'll be okay though?" Catra took her hand reluctantly and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll be fine..." She replied, gripping onto Adora's hand. The two of them soon were out of the room they were in and walking down the halls. Once they were outside they located Glimmer who was doing a mic check with Entrapta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora already knew that if Entrapta was involved, that something was going to be very different from the microphone. Though what could she even do to a microphone...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Adora! Catra! There you are!" Glimmer yelled from the stage, "Can you come over here for a second?" Adora and Catra moved over to beside the stage and got on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it?" Catra asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Something's messing with the connection of the microphone, I just can't figure it out..." Entrapta said from the side of the stage, "Everything is connected but it's as if something is interrupting the signal." Adora stood confused for a second but grew even more confused when she looked at Catra who was now looking around the stage. After a second she ran off to an unknown source.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Melog!" Catra yelled as Melog came into view. The feline licked the side of Catra's face as she giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! That makes sense, her magic probably was disturbing the signal between the microphone and the speakers," Entrapta exclaimed, "If you don't mind, some other time do you mind if I take some readings of the signals?" Melog nodded mewling something to Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's fine with it," Catra said, standing back up. She dusted off her tux before making a more relaxed pose, "How much longer till it starts?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guests are supposed to be arriving within..." Glimmer looked at a sundial over in a sunny part of the garden, "About an hour."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, I'll be back, in that case, Melog and I are going to go walk," Catra said, already walking off. That was a bit off, even for Catra. She did things like this when she needed space before socialization. Adora was still a tad worried she'd be uncomfortable tonight, she'd likely check on her when she got back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the next 20 minutes Adora ended up greeting the other princesses as they arrived before the majority guest. She couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling something more was going on with Catra, but she kept telling herself she was overreacting and that this was something Catra typically did before parties or balls anyways. Scorpia was the last to arrive and Adora had grown worried about where Catra was, considering it'd been almost half an hour, which was longer than normal even for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Glimmer said, scaring Adora as she was unaware she'd approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh! Yeah..." Adora sighed. The Queen stood in front of her as she took her hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's Catra, isn't it?" Glimmer said, concern painted across her face. Adora nodded before admitting defeat and sitting down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's been off all day, and I'm just worried about tonight," Adora admitted, "I know she's probably fine but... I hate seeing her like this." She leaned back a little bit, taking a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She'll be fine, I know her well enough now that this might just be a one-day thing," Glimmer comforted, "It's just the day's occasion. If I were in her shoes I'd act pretty similar."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But what if it is something more? She's gone through so much," The blonde clasped her hands together slowly, "I want to be there for her, but the most I even know is the long sleepless nights..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"..." Glimmer's silence proved that Adora had just mentioned something she'd not meant to. The shorter girl turned to Adora as she slowly looked confused, "Sleepless nights?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh... Wrong wording, it's nothing!" She knew better than to tell something to her best friend and betray her girlfriend's trust, "Don't worry about it, I'm helping with that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So I'm just supposed to not worry about my best friend hurting?" Glimmer stood up, "Adora, what's going on?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You'd never understand..." Adora mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why?" Glimmer said, her cool was pretty consistent, which came as a shock to Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's private! I promised to her that I wouldn't tell anyone," Adora defended, "I would tell you, I really would..." Glimmer's face grew slightly upset before she inhaled and looked back at Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll leave you alone but," Glimmer said, "Please if this never gets to me or Bow, tell me once it's over."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She wouldn't like that," Adora said, "I don't like breaking promises, especially now..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Adora, Catra's back!" Bow called from another end of the garden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do hope she's okay," Was all Glimmer said before walking away, and Catra came and took her place beside Adora.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What was that about?" Catra asked. Adora sighed once more shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's nothing," Adora said, her hand going to Catra's shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course I am! This isn't my first party you know," Catra lightly chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party had started about an hour ago, and practically the entire time Adora had been dragged around, and Catra was always quick behind Adora. Since Adora was known throughout a likely majority of the universe as the one who ended Horde Prime's demise, she was fairly popular. She may have traveled across most of the local universe, but some creatures she'd never seen surprised her even half a year later. After she'd been berated by a squad of what seemed like miniature mushroom people, she'd retired over to a vacant table with Catra.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is bigger than I expected," Catra noted, as she picked from the plate of food in front of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You came with us across the universe when we brought back magic, and yet you're surprised at this size of a turnout?" Adora snickered, "I expected it to be bigger if I'm being honest with you." Catra stayed silent. Eventually a tap on the microphone came from upfront made the couple turn their heads to the stage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I wanted to give another formal welcome to everyone who is here tonight!" Glimmer said, enthusiasm in her voice, "As most of you know, one year ago today, Horde Prime was defeated!" Adora turned and noticed Catra's hand had gone straight behind her neck, almost clutching onto it like a doll. She mouthed the words to Catra, 'Are you alright?' Catra nodded, giving a sad smile to her. Adora sighed, turning back to Glimmer, "And that's thanks to the power of the one we all know! She-Ra! Who's also known as Adora!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora stood up and waved, walking up to the stage and stood beside Glimmer. Glimmer smiled when Adora came up before she continued on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Though, we don't have her just to thank, we also have Entrapta, Bow, Catra, and the rest of the Princess Alliance!" Glimmer said, and soon enough the called ones were on the stage as well. Adora turned to look and find Catra to see if she was walking up already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Catra?" The feline was nowhere obvious in the sight of Adora. Panic rose as quickly as her realization that Catra wasn't where she just was. Adora scanned the whole crowd but there was no sign.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where's Catra?" Glimmer mumbled to Adora. She turned to Glimmer and nervously spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't know," She said, Glimmer's face grew alarmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean!" Glimmer whisper yelled, "I thought she was just with you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She was!" Adora said, "Hold on, I'll go find her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, Adora!" Glimmer said, but Adora had already rushed off the stage and was pushing through the crowd, which people had moved accordingly. Once she was out of the gardens she began to run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Where in the name of Etheria has she gone now!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was quickly answered when she spotted two familiar figures about to leave Brightmoon's premise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Catra wait!" Adora yelled as she raced up to Catra, who was mounted on Melog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Of course she'd use Melog to get out of there, why didn't I think of that!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it Adora?" Catra spoke, seemingly calm yet frightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where are you going?" She asked, taking a moment to catch her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not here..." Catra sighed, "Listen, I don't want to talk about it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I come with you?" She promptly asked. Catra took a moment to answer, seeming to have a debate in her mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sure, I still don't want to talk about it but... I'd like the company..." Catra admitted, patting Melog on the back for Adora to hop on. When Adora walked up to Melog she nuzzled her in the neck, to which Adora giggled at. Once she was on Melog soon teleported the three of them to a cliffside that overlooked Salinease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two hoped off Melog and sat in silence for a while. The night sky was filled with stars. They were still breathtaking to anyone who'd never seen stars before Etheria was pulled out of Despondos. After a while Catra was the first to say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Catra said, her voice pretty neutral.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah..." Adora agreed, smiling at the view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you want to do? You know, like in the future," Catra asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't really know," Adora admitted, "I guess we'll be doing something that's not running off to a cliffside a the middle of a party."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry..." Catra sighed, "I think we should travel space."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Actually..." Adora thought for a moment, "That sounds pretty fun!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We could stop evil baddies! So we never have anyone rise as high as say the First Ones or..." Catra trailed off at the end of her statement, "Sorry... I just..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's fine, I like that idea," Adora said, "You don't have to apologize, it's not your fault what happened, happened with that..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But it was, Adora! I was the one who got the Horde to where it was then and that caused Glimmer to attempt to unleash the Heart of Etheria, which that just screwed us over!" Catra growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Catra..." Adora said, reaching over to place her hand on her shoulder, but took it back when Catra continued her rant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't stand being there! Glorified like some big hero, even though we all know I've done some pretty messed up things!" Catra sputtered out, "I love it, I do, but the fact I've had zero to no consequences from anyone for what I did, that bothers me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You rather us hurt you even more than you've already been?!" Adora shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But I didn't have to do anything I did!" She said, "I don't get it! How do you all forgive so easily, but when I tried to forgive you at first for just breaking a childhood promise, I went on a rampage and took that same anger out on people that had nothing to do with it!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We never said you were in the right, but I know one thing, and that's you have a good heart! You didn't have anyone to turn to in the Horde aside from me, but I left!" Adora stood up, "We were upset, but I know you, and I know that what you did was not truly malicious, because I know you better than anyone aside from yourself, and that is that you're a good person." Catra stood silent for a moment, but tears were soon streaming down her cheeks. Adora walked up and hugged her tightly, "Don't feel as if we ignore that, but know we forgive you because of you. You proved you're good over and over again during the time of Prime." While this helped, Adora heard Catra's sobs grow louder. The blonde stroked her back in comfort, as she let Catra cry into her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What if Catra doesn't think she's worth anything? She is and I know it, but what if she doesn't feel as if she deserves me? She may be smart but she's stubborn when it comes to emotions...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She's going to notice if I suddenly act differently...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh Adora, why did you have to think of this now?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took so long to complete holy crap. I'm still eh about it but I think it turned out pretty well?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyways I'm kinda surprised at the attention it's gotten but at the same time I'm not, so if you're enjoying this, then I'm happy you guys are happy!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyways see you all next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why do I have ideas like these?</p>
<p>Anyways I had this idea and figured hey, the fandom might like this since we have nothing else really after Season 5. This is going to be in multiple points of view. Both Catra and Adora's.</p>
<p>I'll be honest a week ago I was writing an essay on why Catradora shouldn't become canon but after season 5... It did a full 180 and now I can't help but gush over the ship forever into the void.</p>
<p>Anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>